


Celibacy

by Nanitapop



Series: Kink Jaydick [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is God, Dick Grayson is a woman because of Jason's tastes, Dick is a sucubo, F/M, Kink, My beautiful beta saved me, Oral Sex, Tim Drake is Jason's guardian angel, Tim Drake is angry because Jason is a sinner, Vaginal Sex, dollfication, i´m sorry for my inglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Everyone was happy with the sanctity of Father Jason.However, Jason could be many things, but a saint… he wasn't one of them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Kink Jaydick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Celibacy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first part of a kink list in which I was nominated on Twitter. So here is the first chapter. Please apologize in advance if there are any typographical or other errors.
> 
> First of all, I report that here, Dick is female, however the succubus and Incubus have no defined sex, but acquire the sex that their victim are attracted to.
> 
> Thank to my beautiful Ivy for helping me organize all this mess, thank you for everything, sorry for so little, baby!!!
> 
> 1.- Dollfication: it is the fetish in that the couple acquires doll behaviors, or submission, and that, who controls it, has the power to do what he wants with it. It can also be taken out of bed, the person can dress as a doll or, failing that, have operations to acquire the appearance.

Jason could be many things, but a  **saint** … he wasn't one of them.

Today was going to be a shitty day. Or so Jason considered when he was already with the person number twenty. Honestly, how could they be so disastrous and make the same mistake more than two twice? The man shook his head as he said goodbye to Samantha Hengel, a victim of adultery, and who had been quick to return the favor to her husband. Then he took his notebook to the pulpit.

"You're not the one to talk." Commented a voice behind him causing him to turn to look at his supposed guardian angel; he honestly didn't understand why they were still determined to provide divine illumination. "Making a pact in this area leaves much to be desired, right?" Tim, as he called himself, placed a couple of papers on the pulpit and looked at the man.

"Stop going into my head, I don't remember giving you permission". Jason could feel the other one rolling his eyes, but decided to ignore it as he finished arranging things.

"Whatever you want. I don't even know why I'm trying to bring you to salvation ... Clearly God has esteem for you, I don’t know." Tim shrugged as he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

Jason went back to being alone in the main wing of the church, finishing setting things up, until he felt the lights begin to tinkle and dim the room. He let out an exhausted sigh as he waited for that hands to hug his torso from behind and to hear a childish laugh. Once he finished organizing everything, he turned to look at the woman.

"I wasn't waiting for someone to be sent. They must be very worried about you up there.” The woman purred, adjusting her veil to better see the man. "Poor little bird, Father God doesn't want his son to be corrupted by me." Jason took the  woman's hand making her smile.

"It's not corruption if I accepted the deal. By the way, why do you keep that appearance? " He asked, taking the woman by the waist to draw her towards him and stumble out of the room.

The woman giggled, following his footsteps, running her hands down his back in the process. "Well, it's what you were imagining when you summoned me, and I personally love it. I like being Miss Rachel.” She lightly pushed the other's body so that she could separate herself and take him by the tunic. "And I think it's time to feed me. Any game you want to play, **Father** ?"

Jason had to admit that he didn’t expect the results he’d had thus far, much less for having accepted a deal that might or not compromise his commitment to the church. But if you asked him, the best part of all of this was being able to break celibacy, which he had honestly wanted to do for quite some time. He tightened the woman's waist and dragged her to one of the cubicles of the confessional, pressing her back against the wall. Rachel gasped happily pulling the man in the robe to make him lean towards her, pressing his lips in a hungry wet kiss.

As she tried to remove Jason's robe, her body began to react to the excitement, causing a pair of blue horns to protrude above her hair and a slippery tail to wrap around one of the brunette's arms.

"What do you want?" She asked, licking her lips, moving her hands to remove her nun costume.

However, Jason didn't let her do it, taking her hand to pull her away from her own body.

"Don't take your clothes off. I wish I could have control of the situation." He mentioned rolling his eyes when the woman scoffed a:  _ But you always control me, Jason. _ "This time I don't want you to move. I want you to be my personal doll for today."

The girl blinked, then smiled cynically. "Oh, that sounds interesting." Jason raised an eyebrow at the confirmation. "But I think we can make the matter even more interesting." Purred.

Jason was going to complain to the mockery of the woman. However, he was silent when he saw that she was leaning on the seat of the cubicle, spreading her legs, lifting them against her body until the tips of the ankle boots hit the wall. The man. Pressed his lips, seeing the curve of the buttocks that the dress revealed.

"Doll are flexible, you can play with my flexibility, I won't be able to keep quiet so you'll just have to assume that I come with batteries."

Jason chuckled, grabbing one of the woman's legs to squeeze the exposed skin. Once he made sure he had everything in order, he leaned down to her knees, running the fingers of his other hand over the underwear. "You're very soft ..." He murmured more to himself than to her, moving his fingers up and down until he pushed the fabric aside, passing his lips through the slit of her vulva.

He could only feel the shaking of the woman's body, followed by her agitated breathing; despite that, the succubus was still silent. Jason liked that. He felt some pleasure in seeing how long Rachel could hold it before succumbing to moaning. From her side, Rachel was beginning to feel her body temperature rising, courtesy of having acquired a physical body rather than simply choosing to enter the minds of humans to feed on their most impure thoughts.

Her body shook again, and the fabric of her clothing began to bother once her chest swelled from the hormone secretion. She let out a trembling sigh, letting one of her legs fall on Jason's left shoulder causing a slight growl from him and the pressure of his lips in her clit. Her hips shuddered in anticipation. She bringed a hand to her right breast to squeeze it. However, it didn’t last long before the man's protest.

"Dolls don't move unless their owner allows it."

Rachel released her chest in a jerk at the commanding voice. Once he was satisfied with the reaction, Jason resumed his work of sucking and biting the skin of her crotch, followed by his inner thighs, squeezing the woman's hips just enough to leave marks that would last a week. When he was pleased, he moved above the girl's body to stop his gaze on her chest.

"I guess I could play with them too." He commented absently moving his hands to the woman's breasts.

First he began with light touches, playing with the nipples that were already erect, despite not being exposed to the cold night air. Rachel groaned, her lips tightening, twisting under her father's hot body. Contented with that, he began to wander down the sides of her body until he reached the base of the veil, moving it upwards exposing the collarbone full of small previous bruises. They could not blame him. A man couldn’t live without sex. When he finished ruining the fabric above the collarbone, he proceeded to yank the robe fabric down, ripping it at the corners of the shoulders.

"Shit," She hissed as the night chill brushed against her sensitive nipples and made them harder. Her body trembled completely, moving her hips forward to brush against the man’s hips.

He gladly leaned in too, moving his hips until Rachel felt the pressure as if he was penetrating her. Meanwhile, Jason returned to squeeze the breasts until they began to redden from the abuse and then continued with the nipples, which he began to bite and suck without rest.

"Jason."

Taking the hint, the man separated from her nipples with a single move, allowing her to lower her legs to the ground and stand up. Now Jason was the one on the father's seat.

"Oh, you're a dirty boy. I think this idea bothers me because of the fact that you'll set the pace."

"What did I say about getting into my head?" He complained, opening his tunic. He began to unbutton his pants until his penis was out of the fabric of his underwear.

When she saw his throbbing cock pressing against his stomach, she couldn't help holding back the moan that was dying to get out. She licked her lips with intentions to suck it senselessly. However, she was interrupted by the strong hand that grabbed her elusive tail, squeezing it tightly until she had to stay still. How she hated that her weak point was on her tail.

"We are not doing what you like. First I'll fuck you until you explode with pleasure. Then you can suck my penis."

At this, she was only able to nod, taking off her underwear to straddle Jason’s thighs. She let out a trembling gasp once she felt the wetness of Jason's cock rubbing against her crotch. Seeing that the woman was not moving on her own, Jason took her hips tightly and began to push to stimulate her.

"Come on." He ordered, raising Rachel’s hips, aligning his member between her labia minora and began to sink into her body.

By the sensations, Rachel threw her head back leaving his body slightly loose, allowing him to begin to push his hips against her. Hard and slow, sinking his penis and pulling it out. He continued like this for a while, sending small electrical chills down the woman's back; she wanted more, but the deal was not to move until he gave his orders.

Jason seemed to notice the internal dispute, if the moans of frustration weren't a sign, so he tightened her hips. Pushing her harder and harder, watching with delight as her stomach contracted from each stimulus and her breasts bounced from side to side. He unconsciously bent over her, sucking lightly on her nipple and then hardly pulling it.

Her body felt equally hot, thick and wet, and she liked it. Her elusive tail winding around his left arm again, moving her hips slightly. She was already close and she was dying to come but before she could even allow herself, even by her own hand, Jason had pushed her out of his lap. However, she didn't have time to refute when her face and shoulders were pressed against the raised door of the cubicle.

Her body protested about the bump. She tried to speak again but only a hoarse moan came from her mouth as Jason plunged his penis back into her body. She winced at the overstimulation against her clit every time Jason moved and rubbed against it.

Jason leaned on her back raising his hands to squeeze the breasts of the succubus, shaping them each time he felt the walls of Rachel contracted around his penis. He probably wasn't going to last long. He continued like this, pushing with greater force chasing his own orgasm, while touching every part of the woman's body. After a few seconds his body shook, cumming inside her, followed by the girl's orgasm.

The succubus found herself sobbing slightly, doing it more violent when Jason moved his hand to her clit and began to stimulate it. Once satisfied he separated from her body.

"God will not be happy with these rituals Father..." The woman purred softly, turning so she could lean between the man's legs to start licking and sucking his penis.

"He doesn't have to know everything that happens here."

"He knows everything, Father Jason," She gasped over the man's cock.

"Probably. However, I am not interested. Also, the sight in front of me is much more entertaining to want to worry about being reprimanded by holiness.

The girl smiled amusedly, finishing cleaning the tip of his member, giving it a light kiss to get up and place herself on the man's thighs. "You will make daddy angry with you, his favorite son being corrupted by me, I don't think he likes the idea. He could hurt you." She whispered against his lips, biting them lightly.

"There is no greater pleasure than pain. Kill me for that..." He let out a light laugh sinking his face into the woman's neck. "They should kill me, I will have no salvation after having you, and honestly, I wouldn't care." He smiled against her neck as he felt the woman's shudder.


End file.
